


Adventures in Bosco

by DerplingMist



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pradeshverse (Fairy Tail)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerplingMist/pseuds/DerplingMist
Summary: A young Dragonslayer heads to Bosco to start a new life at the guild of White Sea with her exceed. With high spirits she goes on to meet the Pradesh family, with some unexpected surprises in tow.
Kudos: 4





	Adventures in Bosco

A smile was plastered on a young girl's face as streaks of dark and light purple hair flew behind in the ocean breeze. Sailing from Fiore to Bosco via ship, someplace she had always wanted to go visit. Bosco was a beautiful country, and also very different from Fiore. It’d be a bit of culture shock at first, but she would be able to adjust with time. Small silver paws appearing on her shoulder as her friend landed. It was her exceed, Zeke. She scratched the underside of his chin as he let out a warm purr. 

“Hi there Zeke, you have a good rest little buddy?” Miyuki smiled warmly at her little friend, easily able to tell he was well rested and in a great mood. The exceed simply smiled resting its head in the crook of her neck.

Travelling by boat, or really any other modes of transportation, would normally make a dragon slayer like her motion sick. Although, back in her time at the FairyTail guild she had acquired an earring with magical properties to help relieve motion sickness. Something she was grateful to come across, as it could be a real problem at times when having to take magic mobiles or trains to get to job locations. 

As they grew closer to the port of Bosco, she could feel an immediate change in atmosphere. Things were lively, the ocean was beautiful, and in general she could tell everyone around had high spirits with hints of attraction here and there. Her brilliant light blue eyes sparkled with interest. Bosco was home to one of the largest and oldest guild’s in Ishgar. Home to the Guild White Sea, standing strong for over 400 years, branches in many of the cities around. That guild was home to over 4000 mages of various types. They were one of the most advanced guild’s; their current master, Kaleb Pradesh, was a genius. Having invented several things like the guild management system, lacrima tablets, and more. It made their job easier all around and on the mages as well. Just having a lacrima tablet allowed you to sign up for a job request from just about anywhere. 

Stepping off of the ship with her supplies, Miyuki took in a deep breath pulling in the emotions around her to get a good reading finally. A combination of different things flooded her senses; smiling respectfully at any elders, she continued on her way. One of the branches of White Sea should be nearby. Someplace to get some supplies so she could make her way to the heart of Bosco, Pelerno, where the main guild was at. It would take a few hours or so to get there, so for now she would stop by, get some directions, and then head out.

~+~+~+~+~+~

Beautiful streaks of pink and oranges painted the darkening blue sky. It had taken quite longer than she expected, despite arriving back at the port around mid-day. Finally, she stood in front of the massive guildhall. Which looked more like a castle to her honestly. A mix of emotions swirled strongly in her, excitement, fear, joy. Miyuki wasn’t sure how long she had been standing there until a deep silky voice snapped her out of her daze. She blinked suddenly as looking up she came face to face with the guildmaster himself.

Long platinum blonde hair flowed freely, pale lavender eyes looking down at her in amusement. Compared to this foreign girl in front of him and her tiny companion, he was a giant. Standing at a height of 6’4, while his newest guest probably stood somewhere around 5’. His gold choker glinted in the evening sun, bouncing off the lacrima crystal that sat in the middle. 

“Hello there.” He spoke up politely. A simple prod to her mind told him all he needed to know. It seemed they didn’t put up mental barriers at all. “You’re here to join White Sea, yes?” 

Seeming at a loss for words, Zeke had spoken up for her, who was also perched on her head. “Yes, My name is Zeke. I’m an exceed. This is my partner Miyuki. We come from Fiore; Previously we were affiliated with the FairyTail guild, before deciding to move to Bosco.” Miyuki peered up with a small guilty look that she had been unable to speak up first. Amusement, yet acceptance could be felt. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Master Kaleb. I’ve heard alot of things about you and your guild. I’m excited to have the opportunity to join.” She gave a warm smile as her exceed simply purred, feeding off her happy emotions. 

A light chuckle was heard before he turned to the open guildhall doors, waving a hand to beckon her. As soon as she stepped inside waves of different emotions crashed down on her. Opening her mouth slightly she drew in some of them to make the load of it all lighten a bit before she was able to dampen her senses for them down. The dragonslayer still hasn't learned to block out emotions when it becomes too overbearing, something she needed to work on instead of relying on her magic to help all the time. A couple of interested looks were cast her way as she was led like a lost lamb through the guild hall. The guild master simply smiled ushering her along as he opened the door to his office. Thane, his assistant, was already waiting there with a lacrima tablet in his hand. 

“Thank you for getting what I requested Thane. We have a new member joining us. A beautiful young lady all the way from Fiore.” He smiled warmly as Thane handed him his tablet when they both took a seat. With a few quick swipes he was already inputting her into the guild system. Though, he still had a few questions to ask. “Miyuki was it? Would you mind telling me a bit about yourself? I just need to input a few last details into the member registration log and we can get you welcomed as an official member of White Sea.”

She gave a soft smile with a nod, “Of course. My name is Miyuki Kiru. Originally from the guild of FairyTail back in Fiore. I am an empathy dragon slayer. This here is Zeke, he’s an exceed that was born from an egg I hatched with my sister. He has aera magic which allows him to fly for a certain amount of time before his magic containers deplete.” 

The golden tanned Guildmaster tapped away at his lacrima tablet for a moment before putting it down to look at the young dragonslayer sitting in front of him. “Miyuki Kiru,” He paused standing up with the guild stamp, “I welcome you to White Sea. Where would you like your guild mark and kiss?” 

She had already had a place in mind for her guild mark, but wasn’t prepared to be asked where she wanted to be kissed. She knew Bosco was an open country that encouraged romantic and sexual aspects of life, or even just platonic. A kiss could mean a simple thank you, a sign of gratitude, or even used to seal a promise. The question rolled through her mind, Kaleb chuckling at all the thoughts running into each other as she tried to piece together what she said. At Least she knew a bit about Boscan culture. Finally, once her raging thoughts slowed, she lifted the side of her left short leg. The guild stamp was brought down to her thigh and pressed lightly against it; a flash of small flash of light emitted from around the stamp before it was lifted revealing a beautiful steel blue guild mark. 

After setting the guild stamp down on the desk he used one hand to lift Miyuki's chin up. A nervous feeling rushed into her but she shoved it down, closing her eyes as soft subtle lips brushed against hers. Kaleb gently leaned down as he pressed a soft chaste kiss against hers. Miyuki's senses were bombarded with a lovely scent of spiced apples, she purred lightly leaning into the kiss for a moment before they both pulled back. A very light shade of pink dusted her cheeks as her dragon purred at the affection they had received. Her dragon sure was an attention whore. 

“Lets get you place to stay in our guild quarters. I’ll have Thane assign you a room so you can set your things down and get some rest before we get you ranked in the morning.” Kaleb waved at his assistant who simply smiled politely beckoning the new mage to follow him. 

Miyuki followed Thane closely so as to not get lost in the massive guild hall. Eventually they reached the guild quarters stopping in front of a door. “This will be where you can stay at the guild rent free until you decide if you’d like to get your own place.” He nodded curtly, handing her a key, “Welcome to White Sea Miss Miyuki. I wish you a goodnight.” 

_Thank you for all your hardwork Thane. Go ahead and head home to your wife and get some rest._ Thane was dismissed by Kaleb 

Miyuki thanked Thane as he turned to leave. Unlocking the door to her quarters left her a bit surprised. It was actually quite spacious and had a good view of the training grounds; if you took a peek out you could see a couple mages finishing up a spar. Setting her bag down she could see her exceed Zeke already curling up at the edge of her bed. She smiled with a soft purr seeing her little friend doze off. After kicking her shoes off by the door, she stripped down to just her bra and underwear, folding her shirt and shorts up neatly to be washed later before heading over to the bed. The sheets were soft and warm, could use some more blankets and pillows, but it’d do. Sliding under the covers she snuggled in dozing off with happy thoughts of what's to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking time to read this! This is one of my first works and I'm super excited to be writing this. Its a mixture of Desna's universe and my own a friend and I created. I was stuck on this for awhile, but I finally feel confident enough to post this. More characters will be introduced later on in the story! There is a lot planned for this.
> 
> Feedback appreciated!


End file.
